Demons part one
by Innocent2Temptations
Summary: What will you do when your past haunts you? Will you give in to your inner demons,or to an immortal who's hell bent on your submission?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh Pein, were home" you called comically as you and Sasori entered the hideout. You were exhausted and thankful for your partner's lack of speech, throughout the whole three day mission."

Leader is out somewhere. He didn't tell us where he was going." A vision of blue appeared before your eyes, as Kisame stood from the tattered couch. That was your leader for you; he was either planning or out on his own. "So, how did it go?"

Rows of sharp pearly white teeth revealed themselves as Kisame grinned. "It was-"the slamming of a door could be heard down the hall. "I'm guessing Sasori didn't take to it so well" the grin still apparent on his face when he turned back to you.

It wasn't the mission that Sasori didn't take well, it was you. He had a systematic way of doing things, but you...had your own way of doing things. "Let's just say we don't see eye to eye" you laughed nervously heading to your room.

"No one comes in my room, ok"the last of your sentence came a little jumbled by the yawn that slipped through your lips, but he still understood what you said for it had become routine. "Good night (y/n)"he said with a wave of his hand, smiling knowingly.

Some of the Akatsuki members had no sense of privacy (the men) and would burst through your door, not caring if you were sleeping or getting dressed. Kisame being one of them.

With a very welcomed sigh, you stepped into your warm room as a summer breeze blew through the open window. 'It feels like I've been gone forever. But it's only been a few weeks.' Taking a seat on your bed you sat and thought about some of the things that the other members could have done while you were away.

This was something that had become routine for you as well when you returned to this, so called place you dubbed home, after your duly paid years of suffering. As the daily routine of the other members went through your mind, a quiet knock sounded on your door. "Come in" you answered tiredly flopping backwards on the bed.

It didn't take long for the person on the other side to respond. "(Y/n), when Pein gets back he would like to speak with you" the neatly cut blue head of Konan peeked from behind the door. You admired her for being so bold as to refer to your leader by his first name.

"And at what time would that be?"You couldn't hide the whine in your voice at this.

The only times he ever wanted to see you were when he had a mission for you to do. Obviously Konan noticed this, with a slight grin on her usually poised face.

"He'll be back in a few days time" she answered giving you a reassuring smile, then closing the door. "I'd better go take a shower before someone else comes looking for me" you say solely to yourself. So reluctantly pulling yourself off the bed, you went to turn the shower on.

"Ahh, that felt so good" you say shaking your wet (h/c) hair, letting the drops of water drip down your back. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself" came the voice of a particular silver haired man. With a quick gasp your eyes focused on him, wondering why he was sitting on your bed with an expectant smile on his face.

Your curiosity turning to anger as you clutched the pink towel closer to your body in hopes of discouraging his wondering eyes.

"Damn it, didn't I tell Kisame not to let anyone in" you growled while watching his gaze subtly slip lower from your face.

"Well you can't count on the bastard now; he's asleep on the couch" the smile on his face steadily spreading across his features. Standing under his gaze gave you quite the chill, and the only thing hiding the rest of your body from him was that thin little pink towel.

The thought alone caused you to blush and your body heat to rise. This was Hidan, he knew exactly what to do or even say, to get the right reaction he wanted from you. "So what do you want?"You say sounding a bit more venomous than intended.

Your eyes wondering to his open cloak, exposing his broad chest, making you look away. Catching this he figured exactly how to answer. "I know exactly what I want, (y/n). But my question to you is, what do you want?"He lowered his voice as he asked the question, fixing his pink irises on you.

Honesty you couldn't figure out how to answer his question, so you just responded the only way you knew how. "Just tell me what the hell you want and leave!"Anger present in your voice. "No need to be so...feisty, I just wanted to borrow those set of knives" he said fingering the platinum Jashinist symbol tied around his neck.

This wasn't the first time he had wanted to borrow them from you, so you already knew how he planned to use them. "Take them, there in the left drawer by the bed" sighing, you wanted him out of the room, so you could at least put on some clothes.

Those knives were a present from your master, the only thing you saw fit to keep, after you found out his betrayal to you. "Hmm, now what do we have here?"Holding between his fore finger and thumb, Hidan stared fascinated at the very lacy object in his hand. "I didn't know you liked these kinds of things", he teased, stretching the white elastic of the thin underwear.

"I said it's in the left drawer you pervert, now get out!"Sharply gesturing to the door, while still managing to keep the towel around yourself.

There was a reason you hid such a revealing item of clothing at the bottom of your drawer, were you hoped no one would find it, because they too were also a present. "Calm your ass the fuck down, and don't get your panties in a bunch" he said jokingly referring to your lack of underwear.

"Why won't you leave?"You say extremely flushed, but you couldn't understand why he was pestering you so much today, normally you two avoided each other on a social level. You knew if you increasingly dealt with him, he would annoy you to no end, like hot nails being driven into your skin.

"Relax, I'm gone" casually running a hand through his slick silver hair, you didn't notice when he slipped your personal item of clothing into his cloak.

Sticking his crafty hands in the right drawer, he pulled out three beautifully carved mothers of pearl hilted knives. They held no special place in your heart any more; they were merely just a tool you used to do your job. Looking at them once more before Hidan walked towards the door, you remembered bitterly the day Orochimaru rewarded you with them.

"I would like them back by tomorrow" as fast as the words left your mouth, Hidan had expertly thrown one of the knives wedged between his fingers, directly aiming at your heart. Not being the first time he had tried this, you weren't surprised.

He said it was his way of keeping you on your toes while he was around, not wanting you to get too comfortable in his presence. Given just enough time to react, you caught the blade, but instead of grabbing a hold of the hilt you caught the edge of the blade. The sharp knife sliced through the soft flesh of your palm.

You weren't alarmed in the least bit by this, watching the crimson liquid pool in the palm of your hand then drip to the wooden floor. You continued to stare until Hidan spoke up, "Oh, I'm so sorry" he mocked, his eyes leaving your hand as he looked you in the eye.

Trapped in his gaze you were frozen on the spot, not noticing when he grabbed hold of your wrist and taking the knife from your grip. Bringing your bloodied hand to his lips, your pure life force tempted him beyond his self control. His attention was on your eyes as he lifted your hand to his face; his mouth opening while his tongue lapped at the open wound. It sent shivers down your spine at the sudden contact.

Your (e/c) eyes glazed with a sudden feeling of desire as you watched his tongue coated with your blood. He continued licking at the wound before letting out a satisfied, "Mmm" a smile still lingering as his thumb caressed the veins on your wrist. Breaking yourself from his enticing stare, you snatched your hand back, cradling it to your chest.

"Out" you whisper, all anger gone now and you weren't sure what it was replaced with. Taking one last triumphant lick from the knife, he left you standing there in your flustered state.

After Hidan's little pleasure seeking moment, you got dressed and bandaged your hand, trying to keep all thoughts of him out of your mind. 'Why can't he ignore me like he does everyone else in this place?' He either goes from one extreme to the next.

You were right; he was either rubbing against you like a cat in heat or cursing you and being extremely distant. Honestly you didn't know what to make of him, so you just figured you were his emotional plaything. Someone to get his kicks off of.

You thought about this while fixing the sleeves of your elbow length white shirt sleeves, running your fingers down the clean light fabric. Your black pants were cut just a few inches under the knee to allow for better movement. A kunai pouch strapped along your thigh for easy access, nothing to complicated.

You weren't going to let Hidan get to you, but with your excited blood pulsing through your body you would never get the nap you had hoped for. So your best option was to find some sort of entertainment. Snatching a book off your bedside table, you proceeded to exit the hideout. Encountering no one on your way out, you were happy to be out of your room and free to think.

Setting yourself down at the base of a tree not far from the hideout, you opened your book and began reading. Not long after did your mind begin wondering to other things, taking you back a few years before you joined the Akatsuki.

"Master Orochimaru, my mission is complete" you say kneeling at his feet as he was seated in a large throne like chair.

"Good my darling (y/n), how could I get anything done without you?"He smiled gesturing for you to stand. "I don't know, so therefore we will not find out" you mused."

He chuckled finding your boldness amusing, for if it had been anyone else they would have been punished for their disrespect.

"The rest of the day is yours my pet" holding his palm upwards, he made a small hand gesture. "Yes Master" slightly bowing you inwardly sighed at the thought of having the whole day off. Turning to leave you were almost through the door before he called your name.

"(Y/n), before you go could you retrieve Sasuke for me?"He wasn't asking but demanding it. "Yes Master" obediently you obeyed, used to his treatment of you. He was the one who took you in when you had nowhere to go, the least you could do was to obey him.

The sound of your footsteps echoed down the empty hallway, your hands running across the cold stone wall. Just the thought of having to summon that spoiled Uchiha baby, made your blood pressure rise. He had no respect for anyone, even Orochimaru and especially not you. So why should you even want to associate with any one like him anyway, you just couldn't see what Orochimaru saw in him in the first place. Reaching the closed door of his bedroom, silence was heard on the other side. So without knocking you were hoping to catch him in some incriminating act.[*]

Barging into his room without a second thought, your awaiting eyes were met with darkness. No amount of light could seek through the darkness, no audible or visual sign indicated that he was there.

"Do you have any respect? You knock when you would like to enter an occupied room" a slight movement came from the corner of the room, as he appeared in front of the door. You weren't expecting that, but quickly regained your composure.

"Well, why should I when you don't do the same for anyone else. You have to give respect to get some" you pointed out, your voice holding false kindness.

"What is it that you want?"He said quickly losing his interest in you. "Master Orochimaru wants to see you" you scoffed.

Saying that as he stepped closer to the door, close enough for you to feel his warm body heat. By doing this he was hoping to intimidate you into backing down. You being you would never give him that satisfaction.

"Do you hold something against me?"He asked coolly, the tone in his voice meaning to irritate you. "No, I just don't see the point of keeping such a worthless brat around" emphasizing your last two words, standing your ground so he would have to walk around you to get out of his own room. "I could ask the same of you" he said tauntingly in that nonchalant tone of his. Brushing that off, you knew you were more help to your master than he ever would be.

"Why are you here anyway? Can't you gain power from somewhere else?"You venomously spat, wondering why he was so talkative today.

"I think you're a little jealous of me" if it weren't for his stoic expression you would have thought he was joking. "And I think you are clearly mistaken" you sniffed, moving out of his way.

"I appreciate your company, but stay out of my way" he said not just referring to you standing in his way. Watching him walk away, your annoyance died down from the quiet hallways. With a sigh, there was no reason to stay there.

Once inside your room, you felt the overbearing weight of your last mission hit you like a ton of bricks. Having a habit of being reclusive after strenuous activity, the best option for you was to rest. Closing your eyes you slowly fell into a light sleep, listening to the quiet footsteps of those outside your door.

Waking up to dankness, you didn't know what to expect as the hand covered your mouth. Not even giving you the time to scream your discomfort .The persons hand was pressing down on your chest, preventing you from sitting up. Frowning at this mysterious person's control of you, they obviously hadn't meant to kill you yet. Without warning, their warm breath and moist lips were soon invading the privacy of your ear, whispering to you.

"Don't scream, and come with me" you recognized that voice by just having spoken to it not that long ago. As your eyes widened with realization, the hand left your mouth.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"You were utterly too confused to be angry. Putting a finger to his own lips he meant to silence you.

"Come with me" never answering your question, he moved towards the door, taking your hand. "Not until you tell me what it is that you want" snatching your hand from his grasp, you crossed your arms over your chest.

"I want to show you something" he said having difficulty controlling his patience.

Looking him in the eye, you didn't doubt him you were just curious as to why. He led you down a serious of winding tunnels and wide passages, going deeper underground. "Where are you taking me?"The heat of your breath collided with the chilled air around you.

"If I told you now, then it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it?"An amused smile came to his face. Giving up with your questions, you just decided to follow and wait. After walking a few more yards, Sasuke stopped in front of a large metal door, sealed with several locks.

"What is this and why have you brought me here?"There was an obvious reason this door was locked and you weren't sure you really wanted to find out.

"This is what I wanted to show you. It's what is behind the door that's important." Before you even had a chance to protest again, he had already begun to unlock the door. They weren't locked with any type of jutsu, but plain old lock, like what was down there wasn't too important.

A swift gust of cold air blew through your hair, sending a shiver crawling down your spine. There was darkness behind the door, darkness and fear. The scent of fear came strongly from within; you gagged as it was almost suffocating. Taking hold of your shoulder so you couldn't escape, he guided you forward into the darkness. When your eyes adjusted, you began to feel for any walls around you. Sasuke took hold of your hands, putting them by your side, but you didn't notice the solemn look that haunted his features.

Through the darkness there was a light that light up another room through a window. Feeling a bit more relaxed by the sight, you rushed to the window. The sight that met your eyes was a chilling one. Those moist lips soon found their way back to your ear to whisper words of remembrance.

"Do you remember them (y/n)? The ones you thought had abandoned you. The reason why your here now" Sasuke asked making your breath hitch in your throat.

'How does he know this?' You questioned over and over in your mind as you stood there in shock, staring at the only family you had left, the ones you'd thought had abandoned. Your two brothers Mokurou and Daichi, sat chained against a stone wall appearing lifeless of breath.

Their bodies were extremely maul nourished, and thin. "What is this?"You were almost hysterical. "Is this some kind of sick joke to get back at me for what I said?"

Your eyes glued to the two figures behind the glass. "This is no joke, (y/n). That is them, your older brothers."

"No, you lie. They disappeared!"You told yourself the explanation you had given yourself since your sibling's disappearance.

"You know this is them" he quietly. Tears leaked from your eyes, as you watched the two seemingly lifeless bodies.

"No" you whispered turning to run from the painful sight, run and forget about these frightful images.

Before you could make it through the metal door, you ran into two strong awaiting arms. "Don't cry my dear" that snake like hiss made you catch your breath.

"Tell me this isn't true; tell me that it's not them!"you sobbed hoping to hear your answer. "Why lie to yourself, you know who they are" Orochimaru said, whipping away a few tears with false concern.

"But why, how could you do this?" "They had skills that I had a desire to use, but they had other ideas in mind. They were useless to me, until I found you. You are more valuable to me then the two of them ever were" he explained in a casual tone.

You couldn't believe what he was telling you, only feeding your growing fire. "How could you? I trusted you, how could you?"You struggled.

He let you struggle out of his grasp, looking down at you with an amused smirk. "Calm down my dear" he said reaching for your shoulder.

"Don't you touch me you bastard" you growled batting away his hand. "Don't be like that (y/n)"he mockingly pouted no longer reaching for you. "You're sick" you spat running past him. And from that night you never looked back.


	2. part two

You knew Orochimaru wanted you back because of the valuable techniques he had taught you because you had the potential. But another thing you knew was that there was nothing you could do for your brothers at the risk of being forced under the control of your former master.

You would be no use to them then, but you were biding your time until the time was right to save them. Orochimaru was a smart man, and he knew that if he wanted you back he would have to keep the only two people alive that connected you to him. Resting your head back against the tree, you let out a sigh as you close your eyes to forget the resurfacing memories.

Hidan lay stretched out on his own bed, your under garments in his hand. Holding them up, he imagined you prancing around in front of him with nothing but them on. A satisfied smirk curled on his cynical face.

Just the mere remembrance of you with nothing but that pink towel on, was better than the thought of you in nothing but your underwear. With all these thoughts swarming through his mind, brought a groan to his lips as a certain area began to throb.

He lusted for your body beyond mortal control, but he wasn't mortal. Praying to Jashin to help quench his burning desire, his prayers were never answered when he found that not even other women could slake his carnal cravings.

Another groan escaped his lips as his hand traveled lower to try and ease that burning desire between his legs. His other hand rubbing the fabric of the soft of the underwear against his chest, he was imagining how good it would feel with you grinding on his cock, screaming his name from those pink lips. Before another pleasurable sound could leave his mouth, a knock sounded at the door.

"Hidan" it was Kakuzu, probably coming to tell him something useless, like how important the next bounty will be. With an angry sigh he stood to open the door, tossing the panties back on the bed.

Wrenching the door open he scowled at Kakuzu. "What the fuck do you want?"He was irritated at being disturbed. Standing there calmly Kakuzu was used to Hidans rudeness.

"I just came to tell you to..."he paused, this was something new. "I came to tell you to be a little quieter" taking a glance behind Hidan he spotted the cause of Hidan's pleasure on the bed.

"Don't complain because I don't have money shoved so far up my ass, I can give myself some pleasure every now and again" he said waving Kauzu off.

"I wasn't complaining, but that's what whores are for" knowing he had angered his partner he left, leaving with the last word as Hidan slammed the door. That was it, he had to have you or Kakuzu would tease him for his lonely nights of pleasure. And of course he had to prove he was more than man enough to get you into his bed.

It had been at least three days since Pein had been gone from the hide out. Normally he was gone for weeks on end, so you didn't have to wait long to find out what he wanted to see you about. The soft closing of a door barely sounded through the halls.

"What is it that you wished to see me for?"You said slightly bowing your head with respect as you were willing to admit his superiority. You really didn't know how to react towards him; he was always so distant with everyone.

"I will tell you in just a minute. Hidan, you may come in now" he said folding his hands across his desk. You were confused as to what Hidan had to do with you. The confused look on your face was enough reason for Pein to explain.

As soon as Hidan was beside you, he began. "I'm sure you both know about my recent travels? I've done a bit of surveillance in the Land of Lightning, and from what I've seen it might contain what I'm looking for" he said tossing the both of you two scrolls laden with information on a man you've neither heard of nor seen. "

But Leader, what does this have to do with us" you asked still holding the scroll out in front of you, Hidan remained silent by your side.

"I would like the two of you to continue with the surveillance, there is a small abandoned cottage in the mountains a few miles away from the village. In case the two of you run into a bit of a problem with your target, I have paired the two of you together because Hidan has the gift of immortality and(y/n), you know a few very ancient and secret forbidden jutsu" he said the last part with a bit of a smile on his face.

"I understand Leader-sama" bowing your head once more, but this time to look away from the smile his features held, making you uneasy.

"You two may go get ready now, you leave this afternoon" he said dismissing the two of you as he returned to his work. 'This is going to be one long couple of weeks.' Hidan shifted beside you, but didn't make a move for the door.

Normally his big mouth would have said something by now, but looking at the expression he seemed to be in deep thought. Not even acknowledging Pein's dismissal of the two of you. Taking a step in front of him, it seemed like he wasn't going to say anything, until he grabbed hold of your wrist.

"Is there something you want?"You say slowly hoping he wasn't on one of his random bouts of anger. His gaze traced from his hand grasping your wrist, up to your shoulder then finally resting on your surprised face. It felt like his eyes were leaving a tingling sensation from your hand traveling through the rest of your body. It was odd, he had never made you feel this way before even after all of his teasing sexual advances and playful touches, and this was only what he was doing with his eyes, you had the fleeting thought of almost wanting him to do more.

Looking away he let your hand slip from his grasp. Taking that as your cue to keep walking, only succeeding in confusing yourself further, you left first Hidan was never so quiet so you wondered what could have been troubling his mind. Shaking off that lightly pleasurable feeling, you continued to your room to pack.

"Let's camp here for the night" tossing your bag down to the side, you began to dig for necessary items. It was the second night of traveling in the woods, and hopefully the last. It had mainly been quiet for the two of you, only speaking when it was necessary.

You knew Hidan was serious on his missions, but he was unnaturally quiet and cursed less. You were beginning to think he was getting sick or coming down with something. As Hidan busied himself with making a fire, you laid out your bed roll to prepare for sleep.

"Aren't you hungry?"His hand was extended out to you offering you some bread and dried fruits.

"Yes, thank you" taking his offering you took a seat by the already roaring flames. It had been like this the whole time you two were traveling, quiet and non-responsive. It seemed to you that he was keeping his distance from you and that is what definitely caught your attention.

"Hidan I have something to ask you..."you say nibbling the bread in your left hand. Grunting he continued to stare into the fire.

"Are you avoiding me, have I disturbed you in any way?"Watching his face as you said this, he didn't give any indication of hearing you, until he spoke.

"Yes, yes you have" turning to you with a chilling look in his eyes making you pause. 'By just your name it haunts and beckons to my very blood' he thought this as he turned away from you without giving a verbal answer.

"What is it that I did?" "Could you just drop it, it's none of your business!"He shouted standing from where he sat.

"Can you leave it the fuck alone?"He growled walking off into the direction of the surrounding forest. Watching him walk off there was nothing you could do but look on in question. 'I wonder what's shoved up his ass?' you ask yourself shrugging and going back to eating.

Thoughts of you were filing his mind, begging his body to follow his desires. To put it plainly, he was horny and the only person who could ever possibly satisfy him at the moment was you. Trying to occupy his mind with other thoughts, his mind began to wonder back to his pressing matter. Just the thought of him fucking you like an animal in the woods, turned him on to impossible heights. But he didn't want to rush things; he wanted you to submit to him.

It would be so much more pleasurable for someone as proud as you to succumb to him, than fighting him, although all the blood was tempting. Not being able to walk much farther, he leaned against a thick tree, sliding himself down until he rested on the ground. He groaned as he rubbed his throbbing cock, again trying to ease the feeling. As he continued his pleasurable business in the forest, you lay unknowingly in your bedroll comfortable by the fire.

The two of you were out on surveillance all day once you got to the village, examining your target throughout the day. Of course you were in disguise, you couldn't risk being recognized. Nothing interesting had turned up during your watch, but it had to be done. As dusk approached, you felt it was time to head back to the small cottage in the woods.

"This day was fucking worthless" Hidan huffed resting his hands behind his head and continuing to walk along the path you had chosen, leading away from the village.

"Yeah, well you better get used to it, we still have a couple more weeks of this" you chuckle at his impatience.

"That doesn't-"he paused his hand going to the handle of his scythe.

"Someone's watching us" he said quietly looking around for any visible sign of movement. Your hands instantly at your sides reaching for your white daggers, that lay in wait strapped to your thighs

"Show yourself, there's no need to hide if you can explain your business with us" you say relaxing your stance to falsely give your enemy the thought of your reflexes being slack, not counting on your swift reflexes at a moment's notice. In the blink of an eye, four black clad ninja appeared in front of the both of you.

"You should be the one to explain yourselves. Outsiders don't normally slink around the village without ever coming in" the one who seemed to be the leader said ,his chocolate brown hair tossed to the side covering a jagged scar from the bottom of his eye ending at his cheek.

"I wouldn't go around questioning things that aren't your business you bastard, you never know who you might piss off" Hidan growled letting him know to keep his distance.

"And you shouldn't be watching people in places that you don't belong" he smiled catching your calm reaction. It was a good thing you talked Hidan into wearing disguises, or the men would surely catch on to who you two were. "Do you mind letting us go on about our way?"Staying in a relaxed pose you waited.

"No, I think I would like to question you a bit more" suggestively he examined your body until his eyes rested on your face. "And I think you should keep your eyes to yourself" you say with an equally intense stare.

"Maybe we could let you off with a little warning if you do a little something for me" this time keeping his eyes focused on your face as he moved closer. Not even being given a chance to retaliate, Hidan beat you to it.

"She's not doing anything for you shit head, and if you touch her you won't even have your small dick to do something with" Hidan stepped in front of you, holding out his scyth in front of him. "I wasn't talking to you smart ass" the leader of the small group stepped forward trying to be intimidating.

Giving each other a few more angry glances, they struck each other, the sound of metal hitting metal made a deadly sound. The scarred eyed leader was defending himself with only his kuni, as Hidan swung time after time with crushing blows of his scythe.

That gave you the cue to attack as well, having to handle the other two ninja by yourself. This was no difficult task for you; after all you were an S ranked criminal. Your goal was to kill them, leave no survivors who could identify you, but you had to agree that they were pretty quick. Their leader gave a clear and sharp whistle, resulting in the retreat of his subordinates.

He also disappeared while the others replaced him. It struck you as odd, when you didn't notice where he had gone to. Looking around with dagger in hand, you were by surprise when a barely noticeable gust of wind swished by your cheek.

"Looks like it's our turn" he grinned while circling you like a wolf chooses his prey. Getting upset with such forwardness, you growled beginning your attack.

"You fight pretty skilled, for an S ranked criminal" he smirked knowing your secret even with the disguise. Taking advantage of your short pause he feinted to the left, allowing you to deal him minor damage to his shoulder, before grabbing you and enclosing one arm around you with his other holding a kuni at your throat. Forcing you to drop your last dagger, you could take him with taijutsu if only you could get his kunai away from your throat. It was stupid of you not to use a clone, but no use crying over spilt milk.

"And softer than I thought an S ranked criminal would be" sliding his hand under your shirt, his cold fingers dancing dangerously near the button of your pants. "What is it that you want?"You say figuring he had already planned this.

"(Y/n)!" Hidan shouted, being the only thing he could do at the moment, handling the other three ninja.

"Mmm, there are so many things I can think of doing with this pretty body of yours", he purred in your ear. You didn't even flinch as he kissed down your neck, keeping a stone hard face while trying to pull away.

"I will kill you" your voice reaching a pitch icier than frostbite.

"I'd like to see you try" he said in between small kisses down your neck, his hand moving to rub your closed legs. Your body was tingling from this strangers touch, wanting a little bit more than what he was giving. "

You're such a tame pussycat, let me teach you how to use those claws" his devious voice was in your ear as his tongue lightly grazed your skin, while his hand had squeezed in between your thighs to reach that private place. As a reflex, your hand grabbed his to stop his stroking motions, your nails digging into his flesh. "

What's wrong, you don't want to play anymore?"He teased, your hand doing nothing to stop him, only making the blade of his kuni edge deeper into the skin of your neck, you could feel the thin trickle of blood slid down your neck, being chilled by the night air. Your calm was destroyed, replaced by panic and shallow breaths.

"Does your partner enjoy you as I am now?" he asked continuing.

"What?"You panted wondering why he would ask such a thing.

"He looks like he enjoys-"an in audible wet gargle was the only sound that came next, the unmistakably sound of blood clogging the airway. He dropped to the ground dead with contact. Hidan stood admiring his bloody work, as you stood there clutching yourself.

"Do you always fucking need my help?" he said kicking the body. It wasn't that you needed his help; he just happened to be there. You were a little shaken up about such an odd experience, so instead you responded meekly.

"Let's go back to the cottage" already beginning to walk away, wiping blood spatter from your cheek.

As soon as you made it to the little cottage in the woods, you went straight to your room right down the hall from Hidan's. Shutting the door behind you quietly, your mind flashed back to the earlier events of that day. The way that man touched you was extremely enticing; the feel of his breath on your skin was absolutely intoxicating.

Continuously you tried to erase him from your mind and sleep even after a bath, but that was only wishful thinking. Rolling around on the bed, something needed to be satisfied or you were never going to sleep tonight or even ever. Your fingers slightly rubbed along your inner thigh, grazing along your underwear.

Closing your eyes you let out a small moan, before a voice interrupted your actions.

"I can help you with that you know" Hidan stood propped against the door frame, watching you with an interested eye.

"Hi-Hi-Hidan" you stuttered sitting up trying to cover yourself with the blanket.

"I can help you ya know" he repeated stepping closer to the bed, the corners of his lips turned up in cocky smirk. "What?"It took you a minute realize what he was saying and what his words meant.

"I...I don't need your help" turning away to hide a blush you were embarrassed.

Feeling the weight shift on the bed, Hidan was behind you pulling your chin for you to face him. "Then how do you intended to be satisfied?" looking into his eyes you saw something haunting, locked away secrets that were never seen. "

Hidan, but I..."pausing, you thought about the consequences of your actions if you agreed to this. Well no one had to know if it was just you and Hidan out in the woods alone. But the only thing that concerned you was that if the two of you did this, would it just be another chapter of your forgotten past?

A small part of you wanted it to mean something; a large part of you knew it would never mean anything. "Yes, but do you-"before you even finished he kissed the words right out of your mouth.

It tasted of pent of desire and sweet lust. Instantly that was enough to sway your mind, as he lay on top of you in on the bed. His rough calloused hands had already found their way under your nightgown, feeling their way to your soft flesh waiting beneath.

His lips joining them as he kissed along your stomach, slowly pushing up you nightgown where it rested bunched up under your breast. In just such a short time, you wanted him to undress you faster than the pace he was going, so to help him along you removed the cloak from his shoulders, revealing lean muscle.

Breaking away from his grasp you explained to him your wants. "Hidan you don't strike me as a taking it slow kind of guy" you say, reaching out down to stroke his hardened erection, before he gripped your wrist to stop you.

"Hmm, just wait till we really begin" he said as his lips ventured closer to your neck, sending soft vibrations. You paid no attention to that cocky comment, already lost in the ecstasy, as his fingers slipping past your panties to explore your wet center.

Moaning his name in short little whispers, his lips chose a certain spot on your neck, biting to draw your sweet blood. His other hand massaged your breast, pinching the small rounded peak of your nipple. He was making you crazy with desire, but he just wasn't going fast enough for your satisfaction.

"Faster Hidan, more" you panted into his ear, making him smile. "What was that?"He said while thrusting a finger into your tightness.

"Ahhhh, Hidan" you moaned louder than intended, but satisfying him in the end.

"You'll be keeping that up all night" he said removing your underwear. His thumb rubbing against your love button that throbbed for his attention, as he kissed your lips and you gladly allowed him to dominate. During that night, you forgot all of your troubles and past promises, with everything that happened, that night you let go of your inner demons.


End file.
